The Impossible
by Mariolka
Summary: After Titanic, Rose goes to live with her Aunt Liliana and cousins in Oregon. Jack lives, and believes Rose died in the sinking from hypothermia. Will fate ever bring them together or are they destined to live in ignorance of the other's survival.


**The Impossible**

**Chapter 1: Not Quite**

_**Jack's P.O.V.**_

"I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." Rose said, I could tell she was crying yet trying to be brave, even in the dark. Funny how I'm about to die yet my mind is functioning perfectly. I looked up into her eyes one more time. They were tearfilled, and that made them shine with an ethereal glow, but behind the sorrow and sadness was pure determination, and that's when I knew she wouldn't let go she'd go on and keep her promise and live her life to the fullest, that she'll die an old woman. She wouldn't let sorrow get her down. I gave her a pained smile as the water took my life away. Then, I went numb and felt nothing, my vision became blurred, and I finally came to terms with the fact that I had no chance, and finally I stopped fighting, I accepted death. I knew Rose would be alright, and that once the scar was heeled she'd finally be happy. Not only that, but she'd also live out her dreams (hopefully). I closed my eyes, picturing her in my mind's eye for the last time. There was one thing different though. She wasn't the porcelain china doll everyone made her out to be, she was the free spirit that she longed to find inside herself. Her red hair loose and free, her eyes alive. The real Rose was what I pictured, the one that she will let loose once she got back on land. Listen to me . . . I sound like a poet. I take back what I said, dying does mess with your brain.

In my last second of consciousness I felt satisfied, happy even to see Rose like that. To know that I played a part in finally giving her the life she's always wanted. It didn't matter if I died anymore, didn't matter if I never lived out my dreams, because I saved her, and I knew she'd be alright from now on, and that's all I needed. That's all I needed. Finally I drifted of into unconsciousness.

* * *

I heard people talking, machines making strange noises around me. Where was I? This couldn't be right, it sounded like a hospital. Or at least I think it did, I haven't been in one since my mother had died which had been seven years ago. There was another thing I noticed, I was breathing. It was ragged, raspy breathing, but it was still something. You want to know the third thing I noticed, I lived! But how I was dead, I was supposed to be dead. Did the world's logic suddenly get trampled.

"Doctor!" I heard a feminine voice yell, "He's breathing, but barely." I heard someone else walk in.

"Impossible, he was dead for five hours!" A male voice said. I could tell it was aged, the doctor sounded around fifty, "Check his temperature." A stick I recognized as a thermometer was in my mouth in a matter of seconds.

"Still far off, but the closest we've had so far." The nurse said or who I assumed was the nurse.

"Incredible." The doctor said, "lucky boy, very lucky indeed. Good thing that girl told them to bring him too, I thought he wouldn't make it, he was under for so long." What gir - Rose!

"Rose." I said, but it came out as a hoarse croak. My throat felt like I just swallowed a knife and thousand needles.

"He's conscious." The nurse said, obviously shocked by the change.

"But he will still be here for at least another week." The doctor said. Great. Rose will probably be on her way to some place she can stay, hopefully somewhere far away from Cal and her self-absorbed excuse for a mother. She was clever, she would have known what would happen if she did go back. She'd be forced back into marriage with that psychopath. Maybe she'll move out of the country. Maybe to Australia, sounds like a good plan. Unless . . . Cal moved to Australia then I'd suggest Alaska maybe Russia just as far away from people who would like to control her. I sighed, well tried to, it was followed by a coughing fit. A hand went to my chin, and opened my mouth, no doubt looking at my damaged throat.

"Looks worst than I thought." The nurse said, concern laced in her tone. Wait, they're still here. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like they were frozen shut which they could've been. I tried to move, but felt nothing. I was numb. I was staring to believe the doctor's words. I wasn't getting out of here any time soon. If ever. I felt my mind start to shut down again. Not again.

* * *

_**Rose's P.O.V.**_

As I got of the _Carpathia_, my mind was still on Jack. I had ordered them to go back for Jack. To get the body back at least. When they didn't, I jumped back in and tried to find Jack. Surprisingly, I actually got to Jack, who had fallen into the ocean, and by the time the boat came. I was holding him above the surface, and was freezing to death. What Jack said about the water was true, except the water was a lot colder. I told the leader of the boat that I wasn't leaving without him. Of course I was bluffing. I wouldn't be able to keep Jack's promise if I did. However the leader fell for it. Thank you awesome acting skills! Becoming an actress is definitely on my to-do list. I did tell Jack that was one of my dreams.

Once the _Carpathia _came around to rescue the survivors, I hid from my mother and Cal on the top deck. I wasn't going back with them. I wasn't who I used to be. I was no longer the push over I had undoubtedly been a couple days ago . . . and it was all because of Jack Dawson.

"Name, miss." The officer asked.

"Rose," I caught myself, they would undoubtedly send me to my mother if I told them who I was, "Dawson." Why not? It's like a tribute, and I like it more than DeWitt Bukater. Dawson was easier to remember, and just rolled of the tongue.

"We wish you luck, Miss Dawson." He said. Now, if only he meant it, I might've said thank you. What? I'm through with being polite, from now on I'm not letting anyone bring me down. Not even Jack's death. I had realized mourning wouldn't do any good. Crying will only get you some fake pity from others around you, but it will never help the situation. Moving forward will. Besides I've got a promise to keep. I looked at the city, New York was huge. I just realized something, where am I going to stay. Thinking, thinking. How about Molly. No, I don't know where she lives now. Mom, yeah no. Cal, definitely not. Why's he even on here. If he's going to live here, I would rather move to Australia. I hear it's beautiful this time of year. Too bad I don't have enough money. Who else is there? Aunt Liliana and Cousin Elsa and Riana. My mother and Aunt Liliana aren't on good terms, and haven't talked in years, but I always thought she was awesome. She used to be my role model. She was caring, rebellious, and outspoken. I haven't seen her in years, but she had told me if I ever wanted to runaway, I could always come to her. I was sure she was kidding, but I think I can make her take me in. Either that or Elsa will guilt her into it. Elsa's specialty was to guilt people into stuff. I always thought she was a bit evil. Riana was a sweet little thing last time I was there for Christmas (by myself). Hopefully Elsa hadn't corrupted poor little Riana.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's my first chapter my first Titanic. Hope you liked it, and I really hope it's not too much like other 'Jack Lives' stories. And hopefully it doesn't turn out too sappy. I'm trying to slowly change Rose into a more outspoken, fearless person.**


End file.
